1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway brake cylinders and, more specifically, to an improved brake cylinder assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Railway brake cylinders are traditionally made of cast iron, with multiple components in the assembly. The resulting assembly is heavy, prone to rust, and requires multiple models so that the particular installation will result in a brake cylinder having the non-pressure vent oriented at the bottom for proper drainage of accumulated water from condensation. Accordingly, there is a need for a brake cylinder that can have a drain that is properly oriented regardless of how the brake cylinder is positioned when it is installed.